Various temperature control assemblies, suited for carrying beverage containers and keeping them cool or warm are known. Exemplary types of containers are described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,588 to Lowe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,172 to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,835 to Ascome; U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,054 to Kirkendall; U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,072 to Shaw; U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,422 to Gordon et al.; U.S. Pat No. 4,388,813 to Gardner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,374 to Spitler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,665 to Gardner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,974, 658 to Starratt; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,340 to Conklin.